


The Sweetest Surprise

by orphan_account



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-12
Updated: 2012-03-12
Packaged: 2017-11-01 20:29:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis' shitty day, and how Harold made it so much better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sweetest Surprise

Louis had just come home from one the most exasperating days of his life. He'd barely made it through the door before his body slumped a little and his eyes went heavy. Harvey was in a particularly cocky mood that morning, and it drove Louis nearly to clunking his own skull into the nearest wall. Harvey would've probably chuckled, the bastard.

Nothing could take his thoughts from the train of _home, home, home_ , not even briefly noticing Harold had left early. He noted that he hadn't looked sick, but quickly dropped it, and picked up his pen again. 

Soon there were three hours, two, and finally a _Thank God Almighty_.

Now he was breathing a deep sigh of relief, absent-mindedly loosening his tie and removing his jacket.

He began leaving a trail of two-piece suit in his wake, stopping at his bedroom door in just a pair of black boxer briefs.

As he opened his eyes, his mouth practically fell to the wood-paneled floor. 

Sitting up on his knees was Harold, in nothing but a soft pink pair of panties with little bows at the sides.

Louis literally could not keep himself from gaping at the young associate, which made the blonde chuckle softly.

The junior partner shook back into reality, suddenly catching a breath when he noticed how Harold's cock was straining against the fabric. He licked his lips and padded to the bed.

"How long have you been here?" 

Harold smirked, "A couple of hours."

Before he asked how the boy got in, he remembered giving him the spare key. He hadn't told anyone, but things had gotten pretty serious with the kid. Louis Litt didn't trust just anybody.

He gave Harold a brief look-over, before taking his hips and pulling their mouths together. 

The blonde couldn't keep the whimper from leaving him when Louis ran their tongues together in the sweetest way Harold had ever experienced.

Soon the two were rolling on the ebony sheets, heated kissing and then a sudden human need for breathing. Louis inwardly thanked himself for having stripped beforehand, as right now would be a shitty time to have to remove his suit. 

Harold's hands fell on the waistband of Louis' underwear, urging the man to lift his hips. He could swear he saw the boy lick his lips as he yanked the offending material down. The very idea of Harold being so hungry for this made Louis' cock twitch openly.

In hardly a second, Harold dropped to his navel, licking a trail down to the base of his dick. He sat slightly more upright then, taking the entire head into his mouth. Having no warning, Louis gasped, gripping at the boy's hair. He may have been young, but what he lacked in experience, he made up for in eagerness, and it drove Louis crazy. He had to admit, the idea that someone craved his cock so much was an ego trip, and a huge turn-on.

The kid was nearly deep-throating him now, and he had to stop himself from falling into the sweet slickness of his tongue. He wasn't ready to come yet. 

He gently pulled Harold off of him, his groan blending with the blonde's whimper, and tugged him up to his eye level. 

"I want to fuck you, baby. Can I do that?"  
  
The kid just nodded and bit his lip, and that was more than enough for him.

He layed Harold on his back, placing light kisses behind his ear and along his neck as he did so.

The blonde looked up at him, eyes glazed in lust, with an honest layer of trust behind it. Louis fell hard for the kid months ago, and he'd be damned if Harold didn't feel exactly the same.

He grabbed some lube and a condom, taking care of himself, and then placing a few dabs on his fingers for Harold.

Five minutes of slow and sweet preparation, and he knew the kid was more than ready.

Aligning his cock steadily, he slid into Harold inch by inch, the boy moaning until he was completely filled. Louis closed his eyes momentarily, gripping Harold's shoulder gently as he made his first thrust forward. He could feel the shiver that came from the boy, causing him to do the same. The thrusts soon multiplied and sped up, Harold coming undone beneath him. His voice was growing hoarse with every moan that Louis prompted. The man himself was not going to last much longer, with the noises and the way Harold was rocking back into him at every jerk of his hips. 

With a cry from his own throat, the two came simultaneously. 

The world seemed to fall flat with them as they came down from the sweetest orgasm either of them had ever felt.

As hearts and lungs settled, Harold snuggled close to his lover, grinning from ear to ear. Louis kissed the top of his head, a matching expression hidden in golden curls. 

_I love you_.

 _I love you, too_.


End file.
